Kissing Your Bites
by KemeikoGames ItOut
Summary: Luciano came home looks like the kids took there anger out on Mama Flavio.
1. Chapter 1

_**LucianoPOV**_

I silently walked through the door, and slowly made my way up stairs. I slowly opened the door closest to me and pecked into the room I let a small smile grace my lips at the sight. My eldest of three was snuggled up to my youngest by an hour.

"Vamps snuck into Ren's bed again sneaky little brat just like his mom." I shook my head, and gently closed the door. I slowly made my way to the door across the hall. I opened it to see two beds one empty with messy sheets and the other held a little blond boy sleeping with a grumpy face as he held a giant pillow. I rolled my eye's at the self claiming daddy's boy.

"You better kept your fucking glasses on and not given you mother any hell or I swear i'm going to yell your ear off in the morning Ruemen." I grumbled softly, and closed the door. I slowly made way to the door with light shining from underneath. I slowly opened the door getting hit with the smell of fresh strawberries looks like he just took a shower. I look in the room to see my tiny husband laid down on his stomach facing the headboard. He was slowly kicking his feet in the air the sight of bandages wrapped around his left leg makes me raise an eyebrow. The sound of pages turning takes my attention away from his leg. I silently made my way into the room, and closed the door as quietly as I could.

"Welcome home fratello." I shivered when soft lavender eyes met my crimson eyes, but my eyes narrowed once they saw the bandage around his neck and left shoulder.

"What did they do Fal?" He blinked at me like he didn't understand what I meant.

"Uh...What did who do? I don't know what you talking about." Flavio looked away from me, and rubbed his arm nervously.

"The bambino's Fal you only wear your contacts when they did something bad so you can seduce me so I don't hurt them." I hissed softly at him. He just looked at the bed biting his lip.

"Y-You noticed that." I glared at him.

"Flavio!" Flavio sighed softly, and looked up at me.

"First let me start with Vamps didn't do it on purpose."I growled softly.

"Are you telling me our eight year old hurt you on purpose." Flavio pouted, and shook his head.

"No he thought it was Ruemen's arm he but Rue moved away to fast." I growled loudly.

"THEY STILL FUCKING BIT YOU THE TWINS AND REN FUCKING BIT YOU!" Flavio rolled his eyes, and grabbed my wrist pulling me down for a softly kiss. I calmed down a little at the kiss.

"Shh you're going to wake the bambinos up if you calm down and promise not to yell i'll tell you what happened while you were out killing the _ALLIES_." I sighed, and kissed Fal again than pulled him into my lap resting my chin on top of his head.

"Speak." Flavio rolled his eyes at the demanding sound in my voice, but he carried on anyway.

"Ok so-

 _ **Earlier(**_ _ **FlavioPOV**_ _ **)**_

I sat calmly on the couch reading a book to Vamps, and Ren. The story was made by Feliciano, and Rence. Ren, and Luciano's 1p's Feli drew and write down everything Rence told him too.

"Aftew Bobo and Uncle Luci stopped fighting Wen and Wence wan off holding hands to find Mato and Uncle FalFal." I chuckled at Feli writing in Rences trouble with R's it was cute. I also laughed at how Ren, and Vamps reacted to the story Vamps was grumpy or jealous while Ren had softly red cheeks.

"Renny doesn't need Rence he has Vamps i'm all Renny should need." I looked down at my baby giggling yup he was jealous of his big brothers 1p.

"I uh…...all I need is Momo and Daddy i'm not ready to need anyone else nor should you Vamy." Vamps crossed his arms, and pouted. I giggled and ruffled his hair.

"You hungry bambinos." Ren nodded, and Vamps looked at me shyly.

"Can you make eggs please mommy." I smiled softly, and held my hands out to him. He shyly crawled into them.

"Want to help make them." I asked with a soft smile looking down at my baby. He smiled brightly, and nodded. I carried Vamps into the kitchen with Ren on my tail.

"Can you make them sunny side up oh and uh bacon too cause Eggs won't fill this stomach." I chuckled, and looked over at Ren with a little nod. I sat Vamps down telling him to get the eggs and bacon while I got the pans out.

"Here mommy I got the eggys and bacy." I smiled softly, and rubbed his ebony hair.

"Thank you bambino go grab your stepping stool." I grabbed the eggs, and bacon while I pointed to his powder pink stepping stool near the cookie jar. I raised a eyebrow at the location of the stool, but shrugged it off Luciano probably kicked it there or something. I watched him stumble over with the stool.

"I got my stool mommy." I pointed to where he needed to set it down as I opened the bacon.

"Put it over here furthest away from the bacon so it don't pop in your face ok." He nodded his little head making his hair go crazy. I chuckled softly as I put bacon in one of the pans. "Can you crack six or five eggs into the pan please bambino…...be careful though."

"Ok mommy I try be careful." He stuck his little tongue out right before he cracked each egg over the pan. I gave him a thumbs up when he was all done. He responded with two thumbs up, and a big happy smile.

"Looks like satan is up." I looked at Ren confusedly till I heard movement from upstairs. I groaned, and went back to fixing the food.

"Hi Rue."

"Shut up." I glared softly at the smaller me. He just glared back with more hate.

"Please be nice to your brothers Ruemen." He rolled his eye's, and plopped down in the chair across from Ren.

"How's it going roman?" I sighed softly looking away from my annoyed son, and smirking one.

"Shut up and go shove that black hole you call a stomach with the fucks I give enjoy starving jerk." Vamps whimpered, and covered his ears the moment his twin opened his mouth.

"Rue Ple-"

"Save it mother i'm not ready to hear you stupidness yet." I growled softly accidentally snapping my spatula in two.

"Mommy you broke a thingy." I groaned softly.

"Please get mommy another one from the draw thank you so much Vamy." I pouted, and poked the bacon with half the broken spatula. I looked down when Vamps returned with a spatula, and tugged on my pants. He gave me a tiny smile, and handed the spatula to me.

"Vamp's your just mother's freaking slave at this point it's sad to freaking watch." Vamp's somewhat glared at Ruemen.

"I'm not mommy's slave I just love mommy, and want mommy to be happy….but you just keep making mommy mad or sad it's not nice at all…...be nice to our mommy." I smiled softly at Vamps little speech, and slowly dished up the plates. Two pieces of bacon for everyone, but Vamp's since he has a smaller stomach, and a egg for everyone besides Ren since he can eat freaking anything. Vamp's grabbed his, and Ren's plate setting them on the table. I sat down next to Ren and Vamps, and pushed Ruemen his food. He grumbled eating the bacon he sent me a small glear.

"So…...pops where is he." Ren gently stabbed his plate with his fork.

"Where do you think he's out fighting other countries for fun just eat the damn food Momo, and Vamps made or i'll make you." The boys just glared at each other as they slowly ate there bacon. I sighed softly, and rest my head in one of my hands.

"Boys please calm down why is it you two never get along unless your dad is around." Ren gave me an apologetic look, and Ruemen just tried to stare death upon me.

"It's because you are all really annoying you the most mother." I took in a calming breath, and smiled softly at the little lemon head.

"I understand that sweetie how about mom makes some cupcakes that England shared with me after breakfast." Vamp's smiled brightly, and nodded his head to the point you think he would get whiplash Ren nodded his head as well but not as extreme. Ruemen grumbled to himself.

"I don't care you three do what ever i'll be in mine, and Vamp's room….I'll be back in two hours if pops still ain't back." Ruemen finally said as he finished his breakfast. Ren rolled his eye's, and waited for Ruemen to leave before he got up making his exit as well.

"Does Mommy want help with the dishes, and cupcakes?" I looked down at my ebony haired baby. I picked him up, and hugged him tightly.

"Mommy loves you so much!" I nuzzled my cheek into his. "And yes I would love to have you help me bambino." Vamps giggled softly, and wrapped his arms around my neck as we shared a tight hug. I sat him back down on the ground, and ruffled his hair.

"How about you get ready for the cupcakes, and i'll see if Ren will help with dishes ok." He gave a little nodded, and skipped off to get everything. I smiled softly, and turned to the doorway. "Renny can you help Momo?...please."

"YA SURE MOMO." Ren came bolting into the room faster than what I thought he would. I stared at him with a raised eyebrow for a bit, but shrugged it off pointing over to the dishes. He nodded his head, and went over to the rinsing and drying side. I rolled my eyes, and went to get the dishes out the way.

"...You know…...you responded pretty fast to my offer….what did you do." Ren looked up at me confused, than down embarrassed.

"N-nothing it's just…..you always ask Vamps to do this kind of stuff I just….I kind of miss you needing me to help you with stuff…" I looked down at him I got on my knees, and hugged him tightly. He sighed, and nuzzled into me a little.

"Momo is so sorry bambino….how about Momo makes daddy stay home tomorrow and we go to the park ok." He gave me a really tiny smile, and a slight nod.

"Ya sure momo…..let's get these done." I looked at him sadly, but helped him finish the dishes anyway. Vamps came running to us right when we finished the dishes.

"I got everything ready for cupcakes mommy." I patted his head softly.

"Can your fratello help." Vamps grabbed our hands, and nodded as he pulled us to the table my eyes widen.

"Vamy I don't think we need this much were the only ones that eats sweets." Vamps chuckled softly, and handed me a red jar.

"Daddy will eat them if you put his special sauce in a few of them right." Ren licked his lips trying to grab the jar.

"What is that Italian, German, Spain oh please let that be Spain double points if it's the actual country." Ren whined softly when I held the jar away from him. I blushed softly, and looked away from them.

"It's Italian which one i'm not telling you it's just a italian country ok." Ren just stared at it like a hungry animal, and poor little Vamps was so confused. "Fine i'll make a few with it BUT only your dad can eat them if he wants." Ren groaned loudly while Vamps cheered. It took us almost two hours to make, and cook the darn cupcakes. We started at 10:30 its 12:25 right now.

"Mommy come read to me, and Renny while we wait for the cup-cups to cool down." I chuckled, and allowed my son to pull me into the living room pushing me down next to Ren.

"Ok but what am I reading bambino." Vamps tapped his chin a bit than turned around, and nose dived right in front of the tv stand. I gasp, but he popped right back up holding little red riding hood. I sighed in relief.

"This one mommy but turn wolf into Luciano and Little red riding hood into yellow." I raised an eyebrow, but went along with what Vamps said. By the ended i noticed this wasn't a normal story cause Little uh yellow and the big bad Luciano ended up getting together at least I know why Vamps asked the names to get changed.

"Would Mommy make a pretty girl guys." I chuckled softly at their reactions.

"The pretties girl mommy!"

"I would be honored to have friends just cause you're hot Momo." Ren chuckled softly, and leaned back into the couch.

"What? Mothers not a girl acts like one enough." I gently closed the booked, and looked over at Ruemen.

"Well hello Rue has it been two hours already." He growled softly, and nodded his head.

"You're going to call him." He grumbled madly. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Excuses are you trying to boss your mother around." He glared at me.

"Ya now call pops." I shook my head.

"You know I can't he is out fighting people, and a call may lead to his death." Ruemen hissed at me.

"CALL HIM!" I glared softly at him, and shook my head.

"No Rue I won't." He let out a inhuman like screech, and launched at me. My eyes widen then scrunched shut in pain when he bit the closes thing to him which was my neck.

"RUEMEN GET OFF OF MOMO!"

"MOMMY IS BLEEDING MOMMY IS BLEEDING GET OFF GET OFF!" I opened my eye's when Ren tackled Ruemen across the couch. Vamps whimpered softly, and held a tissue to my bleeding neck I hissed softly at the pressure, but stopped when i felt something heavy in my lap I looked down to see Ruemen smirk at something. He chuckled, and hopped off my lap the moment Ren launched at him causing Ren to bite my upper thigh instead of his little brother. I yelped softly, and whimpered resting my head on the back of the couch.

"Oh god Momo i'm so sorry I was trying to bite Ruemen not you I swear." I nodded my head softly knowing he's telling the truth. I whimpered as I applied pressure to my thigh that was causing blood to seep through my light blue skinny jeans. Vamps whimpered, and kissed the shoulder he was closes to hoping it would make me feel better since i always kiss his injuries. That only led to Ruemen pushing Vamps head into my shoulder causing the ebony haired boy to bit me as well, but only to the point it left a nasty bruise. I hissed softly, and sent them all upstairs till lunch which was at three.

 _ **LucianoPOV**_

I nuzzled my nose into Flavio's hair after he told me everything.

"I'm kicking his butt at least once please." Flavio sighed softly, and shook his head. I rolled my eye's, and gave the back of his neck soft kisses. "Please."

"Luciano you're not going to abuse our bambino's even if Ruemen abuses me." I groaned softly.

"What you just said helps that fact that I should give him a good smack in the head also the city's not real kids it won't hurt too bad." Flavio groaned, and leaned back into me when I started my shower of kisses again.

"LUCI!" I sighed softly.

"Fine you win I'm still going to make his ears bleed, and you can't stop me cause you'll be with mini me…..now about those cupcakes will I be tasting you in there." Flavio blushed softly, and pushed me away.

"S-Shut up….yes but that's the only me your tasting for a week." I groaned softly, and pulled him into my lap again.

"Are you seriously trying to ban sesso….Have you forgotten which country we are." He chuckled softly, and looked up at me with flirtatious eyes.

"That just means it will be more fun in a week." This asshole.


	2. Chapter 2

_**LucianoPOV**_

I sat down glaring at the four people in front of me. Vamps had his head tilted confusedly. Ren was just looking out the window. Ruemen had his arms behind his back, and was looking at me with curious eyes. Lastly Fal had his arms crossed looking at me annoyed. Wishing for what ever to hurry up or to hurry, and end.

"Now I don't have to work today at all but that doesn't mean family time know why." Vamps shook his head, Ren nodded, and Ruemen cheered silently. Flavio was still looking at me annoyed. "Because Ren and your Mom are going to the park together….so it's daddy and twins day, But you three bit your Mom yesterday."

"THAT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

"B-But dada I was just giving mommy's shoulder kisses to stop the pain like mommy does for my bobos." I patted Ren, and Vamp's head in hopes they would shut up. they're more loud right now then their mom in bed, and Fal gets pretty loud.

"Ya I know it's ok Vamp's your mom told me." He sighed, and held his chest happily in relief. Ren just glared at Ruemen. "So while Fal, and Ren are out having bonding time Vamp's will be in his room doing….what are you going to do actually?"

"Hmmm listen to music, and practice reading as well as writing our names." Flavio ruffled his hair bit, and I nodded my head to his response.

"Now you." I turned, and glared at Ruemen. He looked at me as innocently as he could which was easy since he was just a mini Flavio. Which sometimes makes it hard to be mad, but the damn brat bit, and made his brothers bite Flavio. Now I have standards, and those are Fal, Ren, then the twins.

"Yes pops?" He batted his eyes at me. I just glared at him, and covered his eyes not in the mood for his shit right now. Flavio sent me some gentle eyes that kind of read please don't hurt him. I pinched the bridge of my nose, and groaned.

"Biting your mom is really fucking horrible now I would do worse but your mom said I can't hit you so go to the basement and clean it." Ruemens jaw hung open as I pointed to the kitchen where the basement door is. He stared at me shocked then softly growled, and stomped to the kitchen.

"I know you wanted to hit him but this is the better way thank you." Flavio lent down, and softly kissed me. I smirked softly at my reward. He gave me a soft hug nuzzling his head into my neck. "I'll give you a treat when I get home."

"What happened to waiting a week?" I chuckled softly. He shrugged his shoulders, and kissed my cheek.

"Everyone has needs Luci." I just rolled my eyes. "Ok you take care of the twins Luci byebye." Fal picked Ren up putting him on his shoulders they both waved to me and, Vamps.

So it was just me, and Vamps. He looked up at me with big eyes. I sighed, and patted my lap. He smiled brightly, and crawled his way onto my lap. He leant back into me nuzzling the back of his head into my chest.

"So….it's just you and me ay bambino." Vamps giggled, and nodded his head.

"Can you read me a story Dada." I rolled my eyes, and patted his Head.

"Ya no how about you just read and i'll listen and fix your mistakes." He pouted a little, and crossed his arms. I gently poked his sides a bit. He giggled, and squirmed around a bit.

"Ok I get a book dada ok uncy UNCY!" I smiled softly as he jumped off my lap, and ran off to get a book. He comes running back with what looks like a book about card people not sure it's called _Cardverse._ He was bouncing with joy. "Look I got one dada…..is it ok." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sure Vamps whatever is good for you." He hopped into my lap thankfully not harming anything like Ruemen normally does. So we sat reading this odd book for what felt like two hours. I jumped in and helps him fix his mistakes as he went. His smile slowly deflated after we finish though.

"...Dada?"

"Si Vamps what is it." He looked at me sadly then back down at the book.

"Do….Do you think mommy is proud of me like mommy is proud of Renny and great full for you and understanding of Ruemen but…..is mommy proud of me?" Shit this is not my territory. My territory is punish and take places that are fun. Flavio's is every other single thing. I sighed, and rested my chin on his head.

"No….your mommy is proud want to know why?" Vamps nodded his head fast. "Cause you're mommy's little miracle and lets be honest mommy loves you the most out of your brothers." He smiled brightly, and leaned back into me.

"What if mommy gets a new ba-"

"Your mother would kill me slowly if I got him pregnant again." Vamps tilted his head confusedly.

"Is it that bad" I sighed softly.

"No mommy was really cute pregnant he was really clingy and just cute but he didn't like the baby bump and your brother keep kicking his ribs and sides many things were broken and black." Vamps giggled when I complimented Fal.

"Dada how was Renny born then?"

"Same way as me and mommy the earth just made him then Oliver found him then sent him here." Vamps nodded his head.

"Then Ren adopted?" I shook my head.

"No your mom oddly had that checked he's your brother don't worry." Vamps stayed silent for a bit.

"Aren't mommy and dada brothers." I rubbed my neck.

"Si and?"

"So I can marry Renny!" Wait what is he serious.

"Normally no...but we're not normal are we." He giggled, and shook his head.

"I go try writing things dada." He turned, and kissed my forehead. I chuckled and watched him hop around upstairs with joy.

"God I love my stupid family."

* * *

 **Hey Meiko here did I fix this yet i'm trying not sure why it kept messing up hope it's better now also sorry updates are slow carpal tunnel has struck me for a second time this year.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Three Month Later**_

 _ **LucianoPOV**_

I watched the t.v boredly as I laid on the couch with my legs over the arm. Vamps, and Ruemen ran by every now and then Vamps giggling happily while Rue ran after him like Vamps just killed his family. Ren was laid on the back of the couch watching whatever horror film was playing.

"Dada?" I looked over at Vamps lazily, and gestured for him to come. He climbed up onto the couch nuzzling his way into my arms. I sighed, and rested my chin on the side of his head.

"Did you need something?" Vampd nodded his head softly.

"CUDDLES!" He giggled softly nuzzling into me more. "But I really wanted to know if mommy would get better soon." I sighed, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Not sure bambino hey Ren." I heard a soft groan above me.

"What can't I fucking sleep" I glared at the mini me above me.

"No now go check on you moms half of the country." Vamps giggled watching Ren roll off the couch onto the floor with a thump, and loud groan.

"FINE….only cause it's for momo." He stomped off towards my office.

"Are you sure this will work mommy has been sick since before you left for grandpa Rod's birthday October 23 i think." That long huh...that was ten weeks ago. "Dada did you hear me."

"Huh oh ya I did just thinking…" My eyes widen. "Lord help me and tell me i'm fucking wrong."

"What's that dada."

"Nothing just go get your mom up i'm going to the store…..ok that's a lie i'm making Eilbell go to the store." Vamps cheered at the fact I mentioned his grandma, and the he gets up to go wake Fal up. I started to head for the door when Fal walked down starts drowsy as hell.

"Luci?...where are you going." I cursed silently under my breath as my hand hovered over the door knob. He walked over tiredly, and hugged me nuzzling his head into my neck. I sighed, and patted his back a little.

"To the store with Eilbell." He pouted, and shook his head holding me tighter. I sighed softly, and hug him tightly. "I'll be right back ok just watch the kids for a few minutes alright." He shook his head again.

"I don't want you to leave." I kissed his head softly.

"It will be fine i'll hold you when I get back ok sound good." He pouted still, but nodded his head as he let go. I gently ran my thumbs under his eyes, and kissed his forehead. I left, and groaned as soon I closed the door. I grabbed my phone, and looked for Eilbell in my contacts. It ringed a few times.

"Oh szia fia." I rolled my eyes.

"Not your son Eilbell." She sighed softly.

"Yes I know you have told me and Rod many times now what do you need kisfiú?" I wrinkled my nose up at the nickname.

"I need you to get something for m-"

"Pregnancy test right?" I looked at my phone confusedly before responding.

"Ya…...You knew how?"

"Well mami knows how unsafe her babák are that, and Fal was pretty sluggish at Rod birthday party trust me you're not the only two that ask me to get you those test."

"Ok…...well i'll be over in a hour I guess." I held the phone away from my ear when a high pitch squeal came through it.

"WILL I GET TO SEE MY GRAND BABÁZ!" I rubbed my ear shaking my head.

"No you won't." I heard a loud sigh come from the other end.

"You couldn't even bring one of them I want to talk to someone who _actually cares_ for once." I bit the inside of my cheek regretting what I was about to say.

"Papa cares?" I held the phone away from my ear as she squealed again.

"You called Rod PAPA YES….Now go get one of my grand babáz!" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"It's not that easy Fal won't let me leave if I go back there so no I CAN'T GET YOUR GRAND BABIES!" I hung, and sighed softly. "She's so annoying." I grumbled, and kept walking for awhile till hurried little feets ran after me I turned around to see little Vamps running after me in some: black short; a black sweater vest with a white undershirt; and some black filter CC shoes.

"Dada!" He giggled happily jumping up, and clung to my waist. I looked down a him confused.

"How…..And why?" He nuzzled his head into my stomach, and kept his legs wrapped around my thighs tightly so he couldn't fall. I looked down at him confused.

"I wanted to see mammal is that ok Dada." I sighed softly, and held him properly.

"Did you till you mom?" He nodded his head fast. I rubbed his little head, and walked with him to Eilbell and Rod's house. Vamps was nodding on and off on the way there. I held him a little tighter when he fell asleep. Vamps had been sleeping for about thirty minutes by the time I got to our destination. I knocked on the door waiting for Eilbell to answer the door. After the fifth knock Vamps started to wake up. After three minutes and a half awake Vamps I decided to just call her. She picked up right away at least she can get to something fast.

"Szia?"

"Open the damn door I enjoy being a pillow but i'm pretty sure Vamps wants something softer to lay on." Vamps shook his head, and nuzzled into me more almost asleep again. "Ok well at least so I can put a blanket on him."

"Oh fia mami is so sorry i'll be right there Rod was vacuuming around." I rolled my eyes, and hung up on her. I rocked Vamps lightly while I waited for her to open the door.

After a while Eilbell opened the door with a puffy blue blanket in her hands. I took it, and gently wrapped Vamps up in it holding him tighter. Eilbell cooed softly at how gentle I was being with him.

"Aw you're so gentle with him are you like that with the others." I rubbed Vamps back, and hummed softly while I thought it through.

"Ren yes Ruemen…...not as much he…..it's worst then me." Eilbell tilted her head to the side in thought her rose smoke hair falling to the side.

"Worst then Flavio too?" I sighed softly, and nodded my head.

"He's too nice to the brat he would probably cut Fal's arm off and still tell me _not to hurt him back_ it pisses me off." Eilbell sighed, and ruffled my hair up.

"I know I bet it is with how high up you hold Fal…...come on follow me i'll get you a test." I nodded, and followed her. Vamps curled up as tight as he could into my chest. I sighed softly, and sat with him on the couch rubbing his little back while I waited for Eilbell to come back. She walked in with a try of what looked like cookies. I looked at her confusedly.

"And those are for?"

"For Vamps obviously." I looked at the plate confusedly then back at her.

"The kids aren't aloud sweets at all till around nine." She pouted softly at my statement.

"Aw why is that now I can't spoil him like I wanted to."

"Ruemen gets really mean when he eats sweets and Vamps gets grogy, and sick sometimes. She pouted even more and gestured for me to eat a cookie then. I looked at her confusedly. "What?" she crossed her arms and looked at me with a grumpy pout.

"Eat the cookies momi made!"

"But I don't li-"

"EAT THE COOKIES!" I nibbled on a cookie slowly turning my nose up at the overly sweet taste. "Good now about that test I need to know how far along Fal might be so I can give you a good one." I nodded and tried to think about how long ago the _morning sickness_ might of started.

"Ok he's about fifteen weeks since he started getting sick ten weeks ago if i did the math right." She nodded her head got up and disappeared into the hallway. I looked down to see Vamps sucking on his thumb softly. I stroked his ebony hair gently till Eilbell walked back in with a box.

"I got what you need sweetie." She gave me a gentle smile while she gave me the box.

"You have a closet of these because?"

"You're not the only country with too much pride to buy one yourself." I glared at her softly. She raised an eyebrow at me. "It's true~" she sang slightly. I sighed, and slowly unwrapped Vamps from the blanket. Eilbell sighed sadly.

"I'll tell you how it turns out Elly ok?" She nodded her head sadly.

"Ya…..Sure sweetie what ever makes you happy says hello to my other babíz." I rolled my eye's and just said ok so she would shut up. It was a silent walk home till Vamps woke up halfway through.

"Hi bambino did you sleep well." He nodded his head while he rubbed his eye, and nuzzled into my chest as much as he could.

"We see Mamal now?" I chuckled softly, and rubbed his back.

"We already did you slept through it." He pouted, and crossed his arms not looking at me the rest the way. I frowned down at him for a bit, but he didn't look up any. I rolled my eyes, and got us both home in one piece. Vamps was being a little grumpy, but nothing his brothers can't fix. I push the door open, and sighed softly at the silence flowing through the house.

"Is mommy upstairs or out shopping." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Not sure he looked too sick to go anywhere this morning…..WE'RE HOME!" I heard a soft up here ring through the house. I walked upstairs heading to my room. I opened the door to see Flavio cuddling my pillow while Ren stroked his hair.

"Hi mommy i'm home hi Renny where Rue." Vamps wiggled out my arms and climbed into the bed with his mom.

"Went to go see Leon." Fal yawned softly, and nuzzled my pillow more.

"Hey Fal I know you feel bad and all but can we talk?" He nodded his head. I kissed my kids heads, and asked them to leave so I could talk to their mom.

"What is it Luci." He rubbed his eye, and nuzzled into my pillow more. I tossed the test at him he looked at it confusedly then at me tiredly. "What is that for." I rubbed my eye's annoyed.

"You have been throwing up on and off again for ten weeks Fal just take it." He pouted, and looked at it.

"But we talked about that I don't want to go through hell again and you said you would do that again." I sighed softly, and rubbed his stomach.

"You sometimes can't help it Fal…..Bambino just take the test." He sniffled softly looking at it again.

"I-I'm not go with pain Luci." I rolled my eye's, and helped him sit up against some pillows.

"You and everyone else knows thats a lie mental pain yes physical you laugh at it….normally Ruemen and the kids are just different….Just take it whats to lose you might just have a really long bug ok." He sighed grabbing the test then glared at me.

"I you better hope it's just a bug you and I BOTH AGREED ON NO MORE!" He walked into the bathroom slamming the door. I sighed, and rubbed my neck nervously. I waited till a slightly stunned Fal walked out of the bathroom holding a white stick.

"...Should I ask?" I whispered softly towards him. He just held the stick up with watery eyes shaking his head I sighed softly at the positive stick in front of my eye's. "Fal…..It won't be that bad." He curled up into my lap, and silently cried. Tears slowly falling from his eye's as he looked at the wall with no emotion.

"If it's a girl I'll be ok…...I want to dress something up as a princess…..Vamps is ok with it but I don't want to make him do something that can just hurt him further in the future." I nodded my head, and rubbed his stomach.

"Then I hope we get that girl you want Fal as long as you're happy i'm ok with anything." He nodded his head, and nuzzled into me placing a hand over mine. Well that's one step to him not hating this pregnancy.


	4. Chapter 4

**LucianoPOV**

I sighed softly as everyone was cooing over Fal six month pregnant stomach. Literally everyone, and their brother were crowded around Fal he was looking a little uncomfortable at this point.

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH FUCKING COOING AT MY UNBORN KID MOVE BEFORE I FUCKING MAKE YOU!" Everyone dashed to their chair that sat around the giant table. Flavio gave me a soft smile, and rubbed his belly to calm his nerves a habit he had with his last pregnancy too.

"Ay Luciano want switch sets with me I rather not sit over her with everyone screaming at you wife every thirty seconds about your kid." I rolled my eye's

"Mara you, and I both know that was a shit lie but yes i'll switch with you." She glared at me for a bit, but soon shrugged it off making her way over to me.

"Better hurry blondie is getting self conscious." I sighed softly, and made my way over to Fal. He gave me a shy smile while he rubbed his arm. Ok so he's uncomfortable or anxious about something.

"Hey bambino what's wrong." I sat In Mara chair, and pulled Fal into my lap. He blushed softly, and looked down. Ah hormones making that man that would once giggle, and nuzzle me at that movement turn into a really embarrassed, adorable, chubby, and extremely cute person.

"W-What…..N-Nothing i'm fine." I hummed softly, and held him tightly.

"Your speech, and body movement say otherwise Fal." I buried my nose into his hair breathing in his fruity/Cinnamon scent.

"S-Stop smelling me you're being weird." He whined, and pouted wiggling around some trying to get out of my grip which he never does.

"Fal I'm the one actually being normal here. You're the one acting, and speaking weird." He pouted more, and looked down finally putting all the wiggling to an end.

"N-no i'm not your seeing and hearing things ….I-I'm fine?" I stared down at his head for a bit.

"Fal your stuttering, trying to get away from me, you want no affection, and your rubbing your arm or stomach…..come on bambino just tell me what's wrong." He sniffled, and looked down at his stomach, and rubbed it a tiny bit.

"I'm fat, and going to stay like that for five or four more month….i'm not attractive anymore." I sighed softly, and rubbed Fal belly a little, and nuzzled my face into his neck which calmed him down some.

"Bambino do you remember what I told you every time you said that with the twin." He shakes his head, and whimpers.

"A-All I remember is pain with them everything else is a blur once Ruemen started kicking." I sighed softly, and rubbed Fal stomach more praying this one give their mother more relief than what their brother did.

"Ok then well every time you would complain we would sit down on our couch at home just like this." He looked down shyly shivering every now, and then while I whispered softly into his neck. "I would hold you tightly to my chest no matter how rude or violent you were getting."

"V-Violent what do you-"

"Shh I'm talking….anyway you would hit my arms tug on them and kick me a little till you stopped having your little hissy fit's and calmed down leaning back into me sniffling, and whimpering like you are now." I could Fal sniffles here, and there probably from hearing how mean he sometimes was when he was pregnant with the twin. " Once you were calm, and just sniffling I would give your neck soft little kisses as well as ghost kisses like this."

I barely brushed my lips over some of Fal weak points which made him shiver. I left real kisses on skin that wouldn't affect him to much. He played with my finger a little while I gave his neck gentle kisses. He sighed softly relaxing back into me, and making random shaped into the back of my hand.

"And once that was done you would be as calm as can be. You would quietly tell me all you personal thoughts on how you looked." I hummed softly, and rubbed his stomach. "I would tell you all the great things about you, and tell you how much I actually loved everything you hate." He was smiling softly at this point.

"Then you would cry little tears of happiness, and claim you didn't deserve me then I would have to in fact tell you it was I who doesn't deserve to be with such a sweet, and cute person." He giggled, and shook his head he was almost back to his bubbly self that had sunshine made into each smile. "You then kiss my cheeks telling me I was a liar." I got really close to his ear, and kissing it softly, and nipping at it a few times.

"L-Luci what are you doing." He was blushing faintly, and nibbling on his lip probably trying to keep any sound from leaving them.

"Just part of the next part that we did." He shivered, and leant back into me. "And after all of that happened you and ended up having some fun on the couch pretty much every time."

"B-but this is a meeting."

"Mhm but~ meeting have breaks Bambino they always have breaks." I chuckled watching him play with his finger while he nibbled on his lip, and rubbed his legs together.


	5. Chapter 5

**FlavioPOV**

I groaned softly, and curled into a tight ball. I've been getting dizzy, and killer pains in my stomach all of this month. I think Luci has noticed some, but i've just told him it's our little bambino or bambina kicking. It's not though these aren't kicks i'm a little worried, but I also don't want to go to any hospital they kind of scare me.

"FAL HOW LONG IN ARE YOU AGAIN!" Luci yelled up to me.

"I-I'M ALMOST SEVEN MONTH IN O-ONE MORE WEEK." I responded best I could before another wave of just straight pain hit me.

"FAL ARE YOU OK!" I heard Luci slowly making his way up the stairs.

"Y-Yes just y-you know your satanic offspring being s-satanic." I whimpered out softly, and curled into a tighter ball feeling some tear slip my eye's from the pain. I heard Luci walk in then move to my side, and rub my back a little.

"Bambino are you sure it's just them...you've been curled into a ball crying all month…..We need to-"

"NO...Not till it's time I had the twin early…..this one won't be early too." Luci glared at me a little.

"Flavio you can't force a kid to stay inside of you if it wants fucking out then you let the damn thing come out." I glared at him.

"I DIDN'T EVEN WANT THIS KID YOU'RE GOING TO LET ME HAVE IT AS I PLEASE, AND THAT'S IT…..JUST GO AWAY!" Luciano picked me up, and started to carry me to the door. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to the fucking hospital before you kill yourself and our fucking child." I pouted, and wiggled around out of his grip flinching when I fell on the floor. He looked at me little worried, and moved towards me some. I just scooted back into our closet door.

"No leave me alone I refuse to go to a hospital till the due date." He looked at me wide eyed.

"Fal...you're bleeding." I rolled my eye's.

"Ya right just leave me alone." He just kept staring at me getting more concerned with every minute.

"FAL YOU'RE REALLY FUCKING BLEEDING LOOK DOWN WHY WOULD I FUCKING LIE ABOUT THIS!" I looked down, and took in a shaky breath. Well he's right I am bleeding an abnormal amount down there.

"So you're right….I'm bleeding a lot um…..Luciano." I mumbled slightly worried as I tried, and failed to get up like I couldn't even move my legs. Belly button down was numb, and non-moving.

"Ya Flavio...W-What is it….Can I take you to the damn hospital."

"I um ya…...I can't move…" He rushed over to me looking extremely worried.

"What do you mean you can't fucking move….Lift your leg or kick me." I just looked at my legs as they did nothing. I looked at Luci very worried. "...I'm taking you to the damn hospital." I whimpered at the thought, but nodded my head letting him do what he needed.

"W-What about the bambinos." Lucino groaned, and looked into our living room.

"...I'll call Kuro or something..REN WATCH YOUR FRATELLO TILL I'M BACK OR KURO IS HERE!"

"UM YA OK DADDY…" I was a nervous mess the whole way to the hospital, and Luciano didn't seem to be doing much better either for a man that never cry's I think he was close to it. He rushed right to the reception desk.

"Code Continent." Luciano grumbled out. The nurse looked at him confusedly. I groaned as a wave of pain came flooding through my stomach, and legs. Luciano looked at me, and looked like he was about to panic. "I said Code Fucking Continent!" The nurse eye's widen as she grabbed a mic.

"Code Continent I repeat Code Continent….Male seems to bleeding heavily, and looks like they may be carrying child SO I REPEAT CODE CONTINENT." Three doctor rushed in they looked at us with wide eyes.

"Mr. North and South what has happened." I opened my mouth to answer, but shut it burying my face into Luci chest to surpass the scream of pain that nearly left my lips.

"He's been having wave of pain all month….he told me it was just the bambino kicking...BUT THIS ISN'T FUCKING KICKING….I tried to bring him earlier but he kept fighting me….then he started bleeding…." The doctor nodded, and pulled over a gurney bed.

They argued a bit till Luciano forcefully agreed to put me down. I whimpered as they wheeled me into the back I caught a look at Luci, and if I wasn't in so much pain I probably world of hugged him from how sad he looked. _(lookup hetalia sad Luciano he should look like the third picture minus hurt arm)_ They did an ultrasound on me, and from the looks it wasn't good.

"Mr. Heta..Island...whatever we need to perform a C-section right away." They put a mask on me, and started to put me to sleep

"Wait what w-whats wro-" I felt my eye's close without my consent sending me to a black void.

 **LucianoPOV**

I passed the waiting room since they wouldn't let me go with Fal, and they still won't tell me anything. A couple of people were watching me confusedly, but I honestly could care less at the moment. It felt like it had been an hour when my phone started ring.

"WHAT!"

"...Well that's a nice hello I made it to your house to watch your brats."

"Ya thanks….are they ok?...Well Ren and Vamps."

"Well you're just the father of the damn year...but Ruemen is a nightmare thank god he's yours not mine anyway Ren fine he's trying to get Vamps to stop balling though….it's really annoying."

"Why the hell is he crying." I saw adults shushing me, and covering their kids ear. "Oh fucking shush yourself not like your fucking kids don't hear it in some way." I grumbled to the now appalled mothers. Kuro chuckled softly.

"As delightful as ever I see anyway your kid won't tell anyone." I grumbled, and took a calming breath.

"Put Vamps on the phone." soft little sniffles filled my ear after a minute.

"D-Dada?" I took another calming breath being extra careful not to curse at Vamps.

"Si bambino it's Dada...why are you crying over that even Ren can't fix?" I heard him take a very shaky breath.

"I-Is mommy hurt." He whimpered through the phone. 'SHIT' I sighed softly, and stopped my passing.

"N-No your mother not hurt why would you think that bambino?" He sniffled a bunch, and sounded like he was about to start sobbing again.

"Mommy had a l-lot of bloody on him I was so scared….so mommys not hurt." I leaned back into the a wall.

"Um no bambino so no more crying ok."

"O-Ok dada I try my best to stop tell mommy I love him." I flinched, and heard Vamps make a kissy noise then give Kuro back his phone.

"So Flavio's fine then?" I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"I don't fucking know they won't tell me anything it's been more than half an hour." I whispered just in case the bambinos heard.

"Well he was in Ant care till twenty in human years, was a lab rat for the allies during world war two, married to you deals with your kids….and had two of them already if he's still living after all that bull then your probably never getting him out of your life." I looked at my phone confusedly at the last part.

"What was that fucking last part?"

"Nothing….nothing at all Luciano." I rolled my eye's.

"Ya sure...and I guess you're right about everything _besides_ the last part." I grumbled softly. "Just make sure to feed my bambino…..nothing human or country got that I don't know what you feed Kumi but Fal refuses to let the kids eat…..non-normal things….except Ren since you know he can never get full for long."

"...You know for a bipolar psycho you get really calm with stuff relating to you family." Kuro mumbled annoyed.

"Fuck you you're no better asshole." I hung up, and looked at the ceiling nervously. "Don't make me fucking pray….just be fine." I sat down putting my arms on my knees, and burying my face into my arms. I squeezed my eyes shut tight when I felt some tear start to form.

"He's fine..He'll be fine...H-He'll be fucking fine." I mumbled over, and over to myself.

"Mr. North?" I looked up at a nurse walking towards me. _(lookup hetalia sad Luciano..again...he looks like the first picture)_ She gave me a gentle smile.

"We had to take Mr. South back for a C-section him, and the child are both fine...would you like to see her Mr. South is still asleep." I slowly nodded my head.

"So it's a girl.." The nurse nodded her head. "Can you tell me w-what happened."

"Well since there are more male country then female some male country can form a uterus if they wish to have a child. Now this process normally take three day to form. Now while pregnant somewhere along the way the placenta detached from the uterus, and as you saw that is very life threatening to both mother and child." I slowly nodded my head trying to understand what she said.

"But Fal didn't even want another kid so how the hell did he get pregnant in the first place." The nurse looked around uncomfortably.

"Um sometimes your subconscious will want a child…." I slowly nodded my head.

"Um ok then….Can I see my bambina now?" The nurse nodded her head, and lead me into a room. I sighed heavily when I saw Flavio sleeping in a hospital bed, but off to the side was a little hospital baby bed. I took a calming breath, and walked over to the little bed. I looked down, and there she was the tiniest little thing she's even smaller than what Vamps was. She had curly little Lemon hair, and papaya whipped skin.

"Hi bambina you look just like your mommy." I rubbed her little cheek. She yawned then smiled up at me as she slowly batted her eyes open. I felt my heart melt at her tiny little lavender eye's. She looks just like Fal, and Ruemen. She rubbed her cheek which was just adorable since she had little pink mitten on so she wouldn't scratch herself.

"Me and mommy are going to have to name you when he wakes up won't we bambina." She giggled, and lifted an arm to me a little before it fell on her little tummy. I gently picked her up holding her little head, and some of her neck with one hand. While my other one was on her lower back, and butt.

"God you're so tiny….that just makes you really cute though don't worry bambina." I kissed her little forehead which made her giggle. I slowly held her to my chest playing with her hair some. 'She just so adorable like Fal' "Well welcome to the world….Vatican….You're Vatican City I can feel it." She just looked up at me with her tiny wide innocent eyes.

"Mommy's going to love you...He's going to have you wearing eight things a day I can feel it."


	6. Chapter 6

_**FlavioPOV**_

I groaned softly as I felt the ceiling lights burn into my eyes through my eyelids. I tried to roll over, but a sharp pain shot through my abdomen. I whimpered, and gently held a hand to my stomach. I slowly opened my eyes, and looked at it confusedly when I felt how flat it was. I slowly pulled up the hospital gown, and saw a fresh long stitched line going from one side to the other. I looked around the room a little panicked. I spotted Luci sitting in a chair next to my bed sleeping with his hand holding his head up. I patted/smacked any part of him I could touch in a panick.

"Luci….LuCI LUCIANO TALIA!'' He bolted up almost falling out of his chair.

"What...What is happening.'' He looked around the room confused till his eyes landed on me. He looked at me concerned, and grabbed my hands. "Hey bambino what's wrong are you ok?'' I looked at my stomach very worried.

"Where is it Luci…..'' He looked at me confused.

"Where is what Bambino?'' I looked around the room worried.

"The bambino Luci where is it.'' I whimpered out, and held a hand to my stomach. He sighed softly, and rubbed my leg.

"She's just in the baby ward getting her hands, and feet done for paperwork.'' I slowly nodded my head then looked at him surprised.

"It's a ragazzina?'' He nodded his head, and rubbed my free hand.

"Sí she is the tiniest thing….you'll see her in a bit.'' I nodded my head, and played with his fingers. He kept nodding on, and off as I waited to see our bambina.

"Luci how long were you awake yesterday.'' He yawned, and rubbed his eye.

"fourish I think… That was about the time a nurse came to pick her up.'' I tried to find a clock in the room from what the closest one said it was around six.

"Hey go sleep on the couch over there it's only six.'' He just grumbled, and folded his arm on my chest resting his head on them sleeping like that. I rolled my eyes, and ran my finger through his hair. "Yes because that is so~ much more comfortable.'' I sassed to my now sleeping husband.

I felt really sluggish myself to be honest, but I want to be awake so that our daughter can get out of the baby ward sooner. I yawned slightly, and rubbed Luci back some while he slept. He looked so content, and I was surprised that he hadn't moved in any way yet. He isn't the stillest of sleeper, and he is normally easy to wake as well. He really must be drained because even his facial expression hasn't changed. I leaned back into the hospital bed with a sigh. I toned into what ever was going on in the hallway when a sound similar to a phone vibrating on a hard surface admitted from my right. I looked over to see someone calling Luci. I winced slight as I grabbed for the phone.

"Ciao this Luciano phone how may I help you?'' I heard a few mumbles over the line. "Um anyone there?''

"Mommy you're ok!'' I smiled softly hearing my little Vamps through the phone.

"Sí bambino mommy fine….did you need daddy for something?''

"I was going to ask dada if you were ok.'' I hummed softly.

"Well I am bambino….who's watching you?'' He was telling someone something. I didn't hear what though it was just mumbles.

"Dada had Mr. Honda watch us, but he taking us to see you now…..Ruey is making him grumpy.'' I sighed facepalming. 'Of course Ruemen pissed him off.'

"When doesn't your brother not make people grumpy?'' He giggled softly.

"I have to go mommy Mr. Honda said i'd see you soon though.'' Sighed softly hearing him hangup.

"...Sì see you soon." I mumbled to just myself at that point.

It wasn't long before my bambinos came into my room. It was at least half an hour. Vamps came running to my room, and his brother came in slower.

"MOMMY!'' I held a finger to my lips, and pointed at his dad still sleeping with his head on my chest. His little eyes went wide, and he covered his mouth with his hands. He cupped his hands, and whispered yelled this time. "Mommy!'' I chuckled, and waved him over to the other side of the hospital bed. He bounced excitedly on his feet as he stood by the bed. He couldn't get on it though his nose barely met the top of it.

"Vamps do you need help?'' He blushed softly, and nodded his head. Ren walked over, and lifted him onto the bed. He kissed his big brother cheek then nuzzled into me. I squeezed him to my side with a soft smile.

"...So how does having a sorella sound bambinos?'' They all looked at me with there own versions of a smile even Ruemen which was honestly a little shocking. Before any of them could answer someone knocked on the door. I looked at Ren, and nodded my head towards the door. He nodded, and let the nurse come in with a hospital baby bed. She rolled it to the side Vamps got on from. She smiled at all my bambino then left. I moved Vamps some, and pulled it as close as I could wincing some. I tried to look at my bambina, but I could really move much with Luci head, and arms on my chest. I pouted softly.

"...Mommy why are you pouty.'' I looked over at Vamps, and sighed softly.

"I haven't seen her yet, and I can't really see her right now cause your daddy is preventing me from moving much.'' I mumbled sadly. Vamps rubbed my cheek.

"Why don't you just wake dada up then?'' I sighed, and ran my fingers through Luci hair.

"I can't daddy hasn't slept much since we got here.'' Vamps nodded his head, and I patted Luci back gently doing my best not to wake him yet.

"Can we look at her momo?'' Ren mumbled lifting his head off the arm of the couch. I nodded my head, and gestured to her hospital bed. Ren walked over to her, and looked down at her with wide eyes. Vamps leaned over to look too. I held onto his waist just incase he falls. He looked back at me pouting.

"What's wrong bambino?'' He hugged my arm, and nuzzled into it.

"I'm not mommy little bambino anymore…..and I don't look like my family.'' I sighed, and stroked his hair.

"You'll always be mommy little bambino, and you may not look like me or daddy but you do look like your great nonno.'' He looked up at me still pouting. His garnet red eyes held many different emotions. I held him, and rubbed his back helping him cheer up. He nuzzled into my side slowly falling asleep. I looked over to see Ruemen letting Ren lift him up to see their sister.

"Whats her name…..what city is she…...She's too tiny to have made you so fat.'' I glared at Rue slightly.

"I haven't seen her so I don't know her name yet, and I wouldn't know how tiny she is…..Now the city thing…..'' I wheeled the baby bed back, and forth thinking. I looked at the bed, and sighed softly after my daughter territory came through. "Florence, Rome this is the Vatican City.'' They nodded their heads, and from what I saw Ruemen gently rubbed her cheek or stomach.

"...Did me, and Vamps wear these really weird mitten things?'' I chuckled softly remembering Vamps wiggling around in his little blue mitten while Ruemen gently patted his tummy with his green ones.

"Si you did you wore green, and Vamps had blue…..You kept patting Vamps tummy when you were laid too close together.'' Me, and Ren chuckled softly at the memory of when Ruemen wasn't more mean than Luci. Ruemen crossed his arms, and demanded Ren put him down. Well Ren did….He dropped him on purpose. I sighed hearing them start to verbally argue with many rude words.

"You two wake up your fucking sorella and fratello, and I swear to whatever your mother makes this family believe in you will fucking regret it….same goes for me.'' Luci grumbled as get got comfortable on my chest again.

"Luci?'' He looked up at me mainly tired, but slightly annoyed too. "...Can you move so I can see our bambina?'' He grumbled softly.

"You know what sleep isn't something need.'' He leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed, and glaring at the two that woke him up. They slowly want, and sat in the couch making little to no sound.

"Well that's a way to quiet someone down.'' I mumbled softly. I handed Vamps to Luci with a tiny wince. Luciano took his son quickly at the sight of me being in a bit of pain. I smiled softly at him, and he kissed my temple. I leaned over, and finally got to see my daughter finally after a day, and a half. I cooed softly at her soft bouncy lemon yellow curls. One of her little hands batted at the air with her tiny pink mitten covered hand. They were right she is tiny about half an inch compared to Vamps, and Ruemen that is kind of scary. Vamps was a foot, and Ruemen that living nightmare was about a foot and six inches. I rubbed her little cheek smiling softly.

"Hi sweetie.'' Her little eye's batted open, and she looked at me curiously. Her softly little lavender eye where so pretty they were lighter than both mine, and Ruemen to the point they were almost white. "Are you our little Vatican City.'' I asked tickling her tummy with a finger. She gave me a gum smile, and tried to grab my hand. I smiled softly picking her up. It hurt, but not enough to make me wince.

"Careful.'' Luci mumbled softly. I chuckled rolling my eyes.

"I think I can handle a…'' I rocked her testing her weight I pouted a little since she seemed not only tiny, but light too. "A baby of two pounds compared to a forty pound one.'' I say rubbing her cheek. She curled up into me resting her head over my heart. I hummed softly, stroking her hair. I looked over to see Luciano taking pictures. I pouted softly making him chuckle.

"Is someone camera shy today?''

"I look like a mess Luci… you can take pictures of Vittoria, but not me.'' Luciano raised an eyebrow looking back, and forth between me, and our bambina.

"Vittoria?'' I nodded my head, and stroked her hair back.

"That's ok with you right Luci.'' I looked up at him with soft innocent eye's. He blushed softly, and scratched at his head with a shrug.

"I'm fine with it Fal as long as you're happy with it.'' I smiled brightly, and nodded my head. He sent me a small smile in return. "Well Fal... you got a girl like you wanted….Wasn't that bad was it?'' I chuckled softly then glared at him. He shrunk into his set a little nervous.

"Get me pregnant again, and I swear to mother earth their will only be one Italy left when i'm done with you.'' I said innocently. He slowly nodded his head.

"...The doctor said-''

"Don't care your sperm your fault.'' He rolled his eyes , and stroked Vamps hair a bit. I pouted for a while. Luciano sighed annoyedly.

"Will you stop pouting if I buy you a cat?'' I looked at him doe eyed.

"Six kitten?'' He glared at me, and it was silent for a bit.

"Two, and that's it.'' Luciano said quietly. I sighed thinking the options over. No kitten or only two kitten.

"...I can work with that for now.'' Luciano rolled his eyes, and kissed my forehead.

"You better be able to.''

"Don't sass me….that's my job.'' Luciano smirked, and shook his head. He yawned softly, and rested his head on Vamps head. They kind of just slept supporting each other in an uncomfortable hospital chair. I looked over to see Ren, and Rue sleeping on opposite ends of the couch as well. I sighed contently at my family, and just watched them till I felt little pats on my chest. I looked down to see little Vittoria looking up at me amazed. I held her up so we we're face to face. She just watched me I chuckled softly.

"Well bambina welcome to your family…..please be like Vamps…...your other brother are a little much at times.'' I asked hopefully, and kissed her cheek. She giggled, and gave me a open mouth kiss on my cheek. Best to describe it is to say she kissed me like someone would bite you, but they don't bite down. I grabbed Luciano phone of the table next to my bed. And looked up adoptable kitten. I looked for a girl, and boy Luciano said we can't buy six never said that we couldn't have four birthed.

"Oh he never remembers how tricky I am.'' I mumbled to our bambina. She smiled all open gum again up at me.


	7. Chapter 7

**FlavioPOV**

I yawned softly, and nuzzled up into my husbands chest. It was a long night, and I rather not be awake right now. Luci held me tightly to his body so even if I wanted to move I wouldn't be able to. I felt myself slowly ease back into the void of sleep when the baby monitor woke me up again. I heard a door open, and some stuff fall on the other end of it. I groaned softly, and prayed whichever one of my bambino's is trying to see his sorella keeps it down so she stays asleep.

"Oh looks like pops dressed you up again Tor." I heard Ruemen mumble softly through the monitor. So far I was in the clear, and she was still sleeping it sounded like. I sighed in relief, and slowly tried to go back to sleep till a soft little cry played through the monitor that made me want to cry too.

"Oh god Vittoria please go back to sleep I just want an hour of sleep." I whimpered softly into Luci chest. I felt something rubbing my back. Looked up, and could see Luci was up his eye's were closed he was still up though.

"Just get some sleep bambino, and I'll go calm her down….maybe smack Rue upside his head while I'm at it." I groaned softly, and gently hit his chest.

"No hitting my bambinos or did you forget the night your little _angel_ was made." I sassed softly.

"...You're going to have to let me hit them one of these days...and don't fucking get sassy about my bambina." I just rolled my eyes, and rolled over nuzzling into my pillow I rarely use. I felt Luciano gently kiss in between my shoulder blades then made his way down to Vittoria's room. I heard him, and Ruemen whisper fighting or something while Luci calmed down Vittoria. It sounded like she was up for good for a while here's to me trusting my husband with four insane children. I finally got to sleep after trying for and hour an a half. I slept for awhile it felt like before I felt someone gently shaking me, and kissing all over my exposed skin trying to wake me up I think. I whined softly pouting, and looked up to see Luci giving me a really small smile.

"Hey bambino sorry to wake you but our damn bambina won't calm down, and I've tried everything but…." He trailed off, and I sighed sadly.

"But mom's love or attention from mom I get it….bring her here then." I mumbled sadly. I love my bambina I do, but I'm really tired I just wanted to sleep. Luciano sighed, and kissed my forehead as an apology for waking me up. He left then came back shortly after with our bambina. She was in a pig onesie that looked more like a costume at this point, and her little lemon hair went too a little bit under her nose. She honestly looked like someone modeled her hair after Taylor Swift's wavy bob phase. It was cute, but I see a little Swift when I look at her sometimes makes me uncomfortable. She was sniffling, and clinging to Luciano shirt tightly. Luci rubbed her back, and kissed her then pointed to me.

"Look it's mamma bambina." She looked up, and made grabby hands for me almost whining at this point. Luciano gave her to me, and I held her rubbing her little back. She nuzzled into my chest, and was calm for a bit which lead me to nodding off some. I felt Luci gently stroke my head then rest his cheek on it. I was pretty much asleep again till I felt Vittoria try to breastfeed I think. I quickly moved her to arms length away, and looked at her a tiny bit annoyed.

"Look mama's body doesn't work like that." She giggled slowly kicking her legs, and waving her arms around.

"Oh~ if only he did work like that." Luciano snickered out. I glared at him, and he shut up quickly since my hormones are still haywire.

"Did you feed her." I grumbled softly bouncing her a little. She giggled softly, and said some baby gibberish through the process. Luciano glared at me slightly.

"Yes I fucking feed her after two bambino I think I know how to fucking take care of one!" He snapped at me.

"Lang-"

"If she doesn't hear it from me then she'll fucking hear it from her fratellones. My no cussing didn't do shit they still fucking cuss!" He grumbled annoyedly going to take Vittoria from me. I shot him a cold look that made him back off quickly.

"Don't snap at me I just asked you some questions." I mumbled slightly hurt. He sighed, and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed having an internal fight with himself for a bit. I pouted a little bit, and just tried to entertain our bambina since that's what seemed to keep her the most calm. I sat her in my lap while she jabbered to herself about well only she knew for now.

"I'm sorry….Hell you were supposed to be asleep right now, and our damn bambina can't behave even for that…...So I'm sorry for; waking you, not being able to control Vittoria, not getting up as mush as you, and I'm sorry for snapping for no damn reason." Luciano mumbled stressedly. I just gave him a sad little smile he looked a little hurt by it, but it's all I really had energy for. Vittoria was starting to whine softly over something.

"Luci what size did you give her?" He looked at me confused for a second then understood what I meant.

"Oh four….that's what Vamps took for his first few months so I went with that." I nodded my head. Well at least he put thought into the reason.

"Can you go make a five really quick? She won't drink all of it, but a four won't be enough and a six will be too big now." He nodded his head, and made his way out to the kitchen. "Little Vivi is going to be like her fratellone Ruemen I'm guessing." She calmed down a little, and tilted her head. I kissed it gently making her giggle softly, she gave me a little open mouth kiss in return. I sighed softly, and patted her little head. Luciano came in after a bit with a full number five bottle I kissed his cheek softly as a thank you.

"Is mama little bambina hungry still?" She made grabby hands for the bottle, and whined slightly. I pulled her close to my chest, and she drank about ¾ of the bottle before she was done. I burped her, and she yawned nuzzled into me falling asleep. I sighed softly studying every little detail about her.

"Want me to go put her in her crib?" I shook my head, and nuzzled my baby some more.

"No it's fine she can sleep with me…..when you go to feed her you have to give her a number six bottle." He nodded his head, and went to leave. "Luci?"

"Si Fal what is it?" I gestured for him to come over, and he did without too many questions.

"Can you just stay, and cuddle me." I mumbled softly. He laid down next to me, and wrapped me and Vittoria up in his arms. He rested his chin on my head after kissing it a few times. I sighed contently getting really groggy again. "I love you...I'm sorry I get so moody when I'm pregnant." He just hummed, and held me tighter.

"I love you too, and I don't mind you being moody gives me a piece of my own fucking medicine….Will I changed no, but I keep getting newer reason to love you." I smiled happily.

"I'd never want to change you….you're everything i'm not, and I love and need it." He made me look up at him then kissed me deeply. I sighed softly, and kissed back expressing as much as I can to him. He pulled away, and rested our heads together.

"That good then cause I'm not fucking leaving you no matter what." I curled into him, and fell asleep again, and it was blissful just what I needed.


	8. Chapter 8

**FlavioPOV**

I sighed softly watching as she stood on his feet making him dance with her. He rolled his eyes down at the little lemon head that almost went to his hip. She giggled softly as he moved in slow circles with her on his feet. It was cute, but annoying at the same time because it's been a year and like three months since our lovely daughter was born which also meant it's been that long since I became number two in Luciano life. I'm not use to getting so little attention from him, and it's making me a tad bit more annoyed each day. I wouldn't say I hate my daughter, but let's just say I like Rue even more then her right now.

"Oww mammina! Mammina." She said excited getting off of Luci feet, and looking at me with her almost silver eyes with how soft the lavender is in them. I sighed, and gave her a forced smile.

"Yes bambina what can mommy do for you?"

"Dance with papa!" I raised an eyebrow at her request.

"What happened to us dancing?" Luci ask a tad bit upset. 'Oh~ so now the thought of me upsets him great!'

"Ya your papa seems to only want to dance with you right now sweetie." I said taking out my phone noticing the hard look Luci was giving me from the corner of my eye. Luciano walked over, and grabbed my phone setting it on the table.

"Get up Mrs. Grumpy we're dancing." I rolled my eyes.

"Who said I was grumpy….or a female."

"Your phone, the eyeroll, and mother title now get up." Vittoria giggled watching our exchange. I sighed grabbing his hand, and standing up. Luciano pulled me as close as he could wrapping an arm around my waist, and intertwining our held hands together while I rested my free hand on his shoulder. "Now~ what's got you worked up." He mumbled into my ear as we slowly swayed in circles to please our daughter.

"Nothing I'm fine….don't worry." I mumbled softly. He just hummed in a unbelieving tone.

"Now I know something is wrong because you never say _I'm fine or Don't worry_ in the same sentence unless there is something wrong." I groaned at how well my damn husband/fratello knew me.

"It's nothing I promise." Luci hummed softly rubbing my hip some.

"Fal you may be able to read people's lies like a book doesn't mean you can lie you're fucking horrible at it." He kissed my temple softly, and gave me a really tiny smile. "Now~ what's really the problem."

"I…..I may be jealous." I mumbled shamefully I wasn't use to not being his number one priority, but no one really would be if it just stopped after eighty three years. He chuckled softly.

"And what the hell are you jealous of?" I looked down at our feet embarrassed.

"I... I'm not your number one priority anymore." I mumbled softly. He looked at me a little confused till he broke out laughing.

"You're upset because I'm not giving you attention during the day...Flavio you did that to me for two years after the twins were born, because as I remember Vamps was just the purest thing to you." I looked away slowly seeing the point he had.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled ashamed of myself. Luciano sighed, and kissed me deeply.

"I'll only get one daughter in my life time you've made that clear, and I want daddies little girl to be fond of me….I want a good relationship with her." I nodded giving him a sad little smile.

"I understand It's silly of me to be jealous of my own child." I said softly. He kissed my head softly.

"Don't worry I've been jealous of Vamps a good number of times. Besides~ you're always my number one priority." I yelped softly when he picked me up making our one year old giggle watching us. "Or do our nights together not prove that." He whispered into my ear so no little baby ears heard how dirty their father can be. With the other three knowing it was bound to happen one of these days. I hummed softly getting close to his ear.

"You know I think daddy should put me down before he does something that'll scar his little girl." I mumbled softly my lips brushing against his ear as they moved with every word falling from them. He shivered slightly. "And no we're not starting a daddy kink you're already my farello…..plus I'm older then you so thats more weird" Luci whined a little making me chuckle. I rested our heads together, and we looked intensely into each other eyes. Something gently tapped my thigh. I looked down confused only to see Vittoria looking up at me with tiny doe eyes.

"Mammina dance with me?"

"I don't know sweetie maybe? Ask daddy, and he might set me down to dance with you." She looked up at Luciano pouting.

"I dance with Mammina too Papa!" Luciano gave her a sharp look.

"Ask nicely, and you can dance with mommy. Daddy isn't taking no attitude from anyone!….Besides Mommy sometimes." Vittoria just looked up at him with really big puppy eyes too bad her eyes weren't purple enough to break his shell. So Luciano just looked at her with a raised eyebrow after a bit she whined, and stomped her foot.

"Fine!" She whined out a little crossing her arms.

"I know it's _fine._ Now~ how do you ask?" She looked up at Luci all grumpy with her cheeks puffed out.

"Mammina dance me please Papa?!" Luciano rolled his eyes, and grumbled good enough before setting me down on my feet. Vittoria made grabby hands at me.

"Want Mommy to hold your hands or to hold you?"

"Hands Mammina hold me be silly." I chuckled softly, and grabbed her tiny hands. She gently put her little feet on mine, and I slowly danced around with her making her giggle happily. "Mammina dance better than Papa!"

"Oh ya well your mom can lift a semi truck so I'd hope he'd be better at lifting you with his feet." Luci cut in a little upset.

"Ow Mammina throw air." Vittoria pointed to herself then the ceiling clapping afterwards. I was about to answer, but Luciano did for me instead.

"No one is getting throw anywhere!" Vittoria whined, and stomped off to her room. I just stared in that directions for a bit till I turned, and looked at Luciano.

"That's your doing not mine." I said with a small smile. "Spoil a kid and they will try walking all over you."

"Oh really so~ what I'm hearing is I should stop spoiling you then." My smile feel, and I gently rubbed my arm. A tiny speck of pain flickered in Luciano eyes at the arm rubbing.

"I…I'm not a child so I shouldn't count." I mumbled softly. He sighed, and gestured for me to come over to him. I shuffled over to him, and he yanked me down on his lap. I curled into him sighing softly as he stroked my hair. He kissed my head, and laid his on top of mine.

"You get emotional over some odd things bambino." I closed my eyes with a soft hum.

"Ya I know sorry." He gently petted my head for a while, and it felt very calming. His hand moved from my head to join the other one wrapped around my waist. . He gave my neck gentle little kiss that made me giggle softly. I pushed his head away, and looked back at him. I tilted my head a little when I noticed how intense he was looking at me. He almost looked amazed was the best I could describe it. _(You know how Flynn/Eugene looks at Rapunzel in tangle on the boot ya like that)_ "Luci?...Are you ok."

"Fal…" He cupped my cheek, and I nuzzled into his hand still a little confused. "You're so amazing….Just so….So beautiful….you'll never know how lucky you've made me." He sighed out happily. He pulled me into a deep kiss. I cupped his face pulling him even closer when he tried to pull away from the kiss.

"I it's close to how lucky you've made me then I think I do know." I whispered softly. I rested our heads together. "Ti amo Luciano Venice Talia mi completi!" I mumbled against his lips. He slowly pulled away after a bit.

"Fal?"

"Sí Luci?"

"Can we have another bambi-"

"NO! God what a way to ruin the moment." I stormed off upstairs to our room. While Luciano laughed his butt off down stairs.

* * *

 _Sorry about the late stories guys I had a rough few weeks. First I had a bunch of big test, then last Wednesday...my poor puppo BigBoi passed away from a heart attack it tore me up. I didn't even go to school for a bit after it. So I'm sorry I hope you guys understand...also I again am sorry about the no updates for two weeks._


End file.
